Tensai no otôto
by Claimh Solais
Summary: [one-shot] Yûta Fuji réfléchit sur ses relations avec son prodige de frère et ses propes sentiments pour Mizuki... reviews please! merki.


Fan Fiction Tennis no Ôji-sama/Prince of Tennis.

Auteur: Claimh Solais

Base: TNOS

Genre: Shonen-ai

Titre: Tensai no otôto... (Petit frère de prodige... )

Remarques en tout genre: fic qui m'est venue comme ça... écrire une fic sur Yûta et Mizuki ne m'était jusque là jamais venue à l'idée... comme quoi tout peut arriver...

Disclaimer: Malheureusement, les personnages de TNOS ne m'appartiennent pas... mais me collez pas de procès pour autant merci... :D

* * *

C'est dur d'être le frère d'un prodige, surtout quand celui que vous aimez n'a d'yeux pour ce prodigieux frangin. Je n'ai pas demandé à avoir un frère surdoué, alors pourquoi faut-il que je sois sans cesse comparé à lui? Je ne déteste pas mon frère, loin de là, je l'admire moi aussi, mais ces incessantes comparaisons m'ont forcé à me créer un bouclier et un masque pour cacher cette admiration. Je suis distant avec lui car je ne suis pas comme lui. Les autres ne me voient que comme étant le "petit frère du prodige Shûsuke Fuji" mais jamais comme étant "Yûta Fuji", savent-ils seulement mon prénom? Alors que j'ai travaillé dur pour m'améliorer et que l'on me reconnaisse pour moi, il n'a pas eu besoin de faire beaucoup de choses pour être remarqué. La puissance d'un prodige, il l'a dans le sang... Peut-on vraiment lutter pour sa propre reconnaissance dans un domaine où son propre frère est déjà une célébrité? Même si je n'ai pas son talent, suis-je vraiment si minable à côté de lui que l'on ne daigne même pas m'appeler par mon nom mais par une périphrase? S'il n'y avait que cela, passe encore, mais il a fallut, à la suite d'un match entre eux, que la seule personne qui m'ait reconnue tombe, elle aussi, en admiration pour mon frère. Si Mizuki y voit une grande rivalité entre eux, je sais que Shûsuke s'en contrefiche et ne le considère absolument pas comme un rival. Et pour cela, je le déteste! Il est admiré par celui que je désire et lui l'ignore complètement. Quelle injustice! S'il n'était pas un prodige, je pourrais être moi-même et tenter de dire ce que je ressens à Mizuki. Mais lorsqu'il nous arrive de nous rencontrer et d'être tous les 3, quand je vois son regard porté sur Shûsuke, je sais qu'il oublie tout. Son désir de le battre surpasse toutes ses préoccupations! Et moi dans tout ça? Je suis encore dans l'ombre de mon frère. Il faudrait que je fasse un choix, mais il me faudrait choisir entre l'amour et mon frère. Je ne me sens pas capable de trancher un tel dilemme, alors le temps passe sans que rien ne change. Je ne peux pas en vouloir à ce frère d'être doué, il en souffre également au fond de lui car il supporte la pression d'être appelé "tensai". Il sait parfaitement que je suis sans cesse comparé à lui, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je ne suis pas dans la même école que lui. J'ai fui...? Oui, sans doute mais ça m'a permis d'être connu pour moi dans mon autre école. Quelle satisfaction lorsque l'on m'a demandé d'intégrer le club de tennis. Mais ce ne fut que de courte durée. Le match Seigaku contre Saint-Rudolf eut lieu et tout fut fini. Si seulement, il n'avait jamais eu lieu, j'aurai pu garder les quelques attentions de Mizuki à mon égard, maintenant, tout est perdu. À croire que là non plus, je ne peux pas lutter contre mon frère. Lui suis-je vraiment si inférieur? Que faut-il que je fasse pour que Mizuki me regarde de nouveau? Mes aveux auraient-ils une quelconque conséquence? De toute façon, au point où j'en suis... me reste-t-il encore vraiment quelque chose à perdre...? ... ... ... Nan. Alors quitte à tenter le tout pour le tout... 

Du haut du toit, je l'aperçus en bas se dirigeant vers les terrains de tennis pour l'entraînement. J'ai cette habitude d'aller sur le toit pour réfléchir. Je me relevais et prit mes affaires. Une fois à côté des terrains, je vins vers lui.

"Mizuki, pourrais-je te parler?"

Fin. 29.10.2004.

petit rappel, une périphrase est une figure de style qui consiste à à exprimer par plusieurs mots ce que l'on pourrait dire en un seul. ex: Le lion Le roi des animaux; La messagère du printemps L'hirondelle. Ici, Yûta se sent évidement rabaissé de n'être désigné que par la formule "petit frère de Shûsuke Fuji".

note: "tensai" veut dire "prodige" en japonais.


End file.
